ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline of Ninjago
The '''Timeline '''of the history of Ninjago. * The First Master of Spinjitzu creates Ninjago with the Golden Weapons. His counterpart, though, evil (the Overlord), manifested itself in the shadows, and declared war to decide the fate of Ninjago. * The First Master of Spinjitzu fights the Overlord's Stone Army and splits Ninjago in two parts (Ninjago and the Dark Island), with the Overlord banished to the Dark Island. * Garmadon is born as the first son of the First Spinjitzu Master. * Wu is born as the second son. * Garmadon and Wu spar, but Wu looses one of the katanas over the wall of their monastery. Afraid of their father's disapproval, Wu chooses not to go after it, but Garmadon does. In the process, Garmadon was bitten by the Great Devourer, and becomes ill as its evil venom starts to take its toll. * Wu and Garmadon learn spinjitzu from their father. *The First Master of Spinjitzu dies, but first leaves a hidden message for Wu that will lead him to the Tomb of The First Spinjitzu Master. The element of Creation is passed on to Wu. *Garmadon goes to Master Chen to train with Clouse, and later, Garmadon gains the title Lord (as Chen's right hand). Wu finds Morro and trains him. *Morro is banished to the Cursed Realm. *The Serpentine War begins. Garmadon and Wu and the Elemental Masters fight the Serpentine, and eventually gain an advantage that wins the war. The Serpentine are locked away in their tombs, the Anacondrai generals are banished to the Cursed Realm, and Chen and Clouse are banished to an Island far from Ninjago (due to their role in the war). *Garmadon marries Misako, and later get's a son: Lloyd Garmadon. *The evil in Garmadon begins to take over, which mainly manifests itself in the form of overwhelming greed. He returns to the Monastery of Spinjitzu to steal the Golden Weapons in an attempt to recreate Ninjago in his own image. Wu confronts him, and after a short battle, the combination of the four weapons and a protection spell (a series of symbols) on Wu's gi opens a gateway to the Underworld, where Garmadon is struck down to. As the he fully succumbs to the evil in his veins, Garmadon battles Samukai (leader of the Skulkin) for command over the Skulkin army, and easily wins (becoming the ruler of the Underworld). Wu realizes that Garmadon will stop at nothing to get the Golden Weapons, so he hides them away in secret locations, each guarded by a dragon. Wu then made a map to the four secret locations, and gave the map to a trustworthy friend to keep. *Misako drops off a young Lloyd at Darkley's Boarding School so she can go find a way to prevent father and son from facing each other. *Dr. Julien builds Zane, the first Nindroid, and builds the Falcon as a companion. Years later, Dr. Julien erases Zane's memories as his death approaches. Zane becomes an orphan, but Dr. Julien is soon revived by Samukai to construct vehicles for them (being reunited with his son as ransom). When he agrees, the Skulkin take him to a Lighthouse Prison guarded by a Leviathan, to force him to design their vehicles. *Kai and Nya work in the Four Weapons Blacksmith when Sensei Wu comes in search for a ninja to train: Kai. Samukai and his army attack the blacksmith in search the Map of the Golden Weapons, and in the process manages to get both the map and kidnap Nya. Fueled by his compassion for his sister, Kai agrees to train in the art of Spinjitzu under Wu's teaching to become a ninja. *Kai begins training as the Fire Ninja. *The Ninja team begin their hunt for the Golden Weapons. *They find the Scythe of Quakes. *They find the Shurikens of Ice. *They find the Nunchucks of Lightning. *Kai goes to the Fire Temple and finds her sister and the Sword of Fire. Sensei Wu then rescues Kai and Nya and discover the other ninja have been captured. Sensei Wu then begins his quest to find his brother. *The ninja tamed their Dragons and head to the Underworld. *Lord Garmadon and Sensei Wu fight and Samukai gets vaporized and Garmadon escapes leaving Ninjago in peace. *Lloyd gets kicked out of Darkley's Boarding School after spending his whole life there and makes his journey toward Jamanakai Village. Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Rebooted Category:Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements Category:Ninjago: Possession Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Ninja Category:First Elemental Masters Category:Ancient Evil